


The Last Time

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Break Up, I'm Going To Hell For This, I'm so sorry, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, possible OOC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you here?”<br/>Oikawa gave a small, half-hearted smile, leaning against the door frame. Avoiding Iwaizumi’s gaze, the setter fidgeted nervously.<br/>“I just happened to walk this-”<br/>“Why, Oikawa?</p>
<p>AKA Iwaoi Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> first iwaoi! sorry if they're sort OOC. please leave feedback!!
> 
> for extra feels, read with taylor swift ft gary lightbody playing, or listen before to get in the mood...  
> also I'm really really sorry.

“Why are you here?”  
Oikawa gave a small, half-hearted smile, leaning against the door frame. Avoiding Iwaizumi’s gaze, the setter fidgeted nervously.  
“I just happened to walk this-”  
“Why, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi’s harsh tone made Oikawa flinch.  
“I don’t know. I always end up here, somehow.” The brunette finally looked up, meeting Iwaizumi’s dark gaze and something twisted in his chest. “I’m so sorry, Hajime.”  
Iwaizumi’s lips tightened and he jerked backwards, freeing up the doorway.  
“Let’s not do this here. Come inside.” Oikawa quickly stepped inside, gripping the sides of his jacket as the door swung shut behind he. Stumbling forward, he followed Iwaizumi down the hallway, their uneven footsteps echoing in the empty house. Reaching the living room, Iwaizumi spun around, crossing his arms over his chest. They looked at each other their eyes meeting and Oikawa had to resist reaching out to the other, whose gaze seemed broken somehow.  
“So, it’s just us two. What are you doing here?”  
“I’m so, sorry Iwaizumi. I know that you probably don’t want to see me, but I need to explain what happened... Just let me-”  
“This is the last time I’ll do this, Oikawa.”  
Oikawa froze, the ace’s words causing his own to catch in his throat. Iwaizumi began to shake as he kept talking. “I can’t- can’t do this anymore, Too- Oikawa. I can’t just find you standing in my doorway like nothing ever happened. It- It just hurts, Oikawa. Too fucking much.”  
Oikawa took in a shuddering breath and wrapped his arms around his stomach, staring glassy-eyed at Iwaizumi, who whispered, “I can’t let you break my heart again.”  
Oikawa struggled to breathe, as the memories from the last time he was here flooded his mind. Plates smashed broken screams and Iwaizumi clinging to the counter, glaring at Oikawa who had flipped his chair after leaping up towards Iwaizumi, their yells filing the air between them.  
“Just leave, Tooru! You live on the other side of the fucking country anyway-”  
“Hajime, you know that we don’t have a choice! I know it’s hard, but you’re- we’re –all I’ve got!”  
“I can’t, Tooru. How can I trust you-“  
“How? I go to visit and Kageyama is at your place-“  
“Goddamn, Hajime! You can trust me, I swear. But it’d be better if I leave, right? Bullshit Iwaizumi, but if that’s what you fucking want!”

The sight was printed into the back of his eyelids, visible every time that he closed his eyes and the screams and words filling his head when he was left alone with his thoughts.  
Oikawa gave a bittersweet smile.  
“Okay, Hajime.”  
Iwaizumi looked up in to Oikawa’s eyes, and Oikawa could feel his heart shattering, the sharp edges digging into his chest, making it difficult for him to speak. “I have no reason... To stop you from doing what you want. I just wish it could be like it was before. Just you and me.”  
Iwaizumi’s mouth twisted into a mocking grin. Oikawa wasn’t sure if it was for him or Iwaizumi himself, and Oikawa felt like screaming.  
“If it means anything, Hajime, I think that you’re wrong.” Gathering his courage, Oikawa stepped closer to his former lover, who stayed still, watching him move closer. “We could do this. But.. We can’t really.” Brushing Iwaizumi’s- no, Hajime’s- cheek , Oikawa could still remember the first time he’d done this, uncertainty bringing himself in closer and brushed their lips together, the spark and awkwardness of it, but this time Oikawa held back. “It’s always been you for me, Oikawa. Ever since we met.”  
“I can’t- let you here again, Tooru.” Iwaizumi whispered, leaning his head forward so his and Oikawa’s touched, so they were breathing in the same air. Oikawa felt tears slip down his face and tried to stay still, wanting them to stay like this forever.  
“I won’t hurt you anymore, Hajime.”  
Oikawa pulled away, and quickly stepped back, dragging his gaze from Hajime, who looked lost.  
“Can- Can I ask you something, Hajime?” Oikawa rasped, “For the last time.”  
Hajime stepped back towards Oikawa, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Oikawa felt the breath go out of him.  
"For the last time, Tooru."  
"Do-Did you love me?"  
Hajime leant back and grabbed Oikawa's face, staring into his hazel eyes.   
"Of course Tooru. I still- I still do."  
He leant up, kissing Oikawa softly, who slid his arms down and wrapped them around Hajime's waist. Hajime pulled back, his hands gripping at Oikawa's shirt. But- I can't.."  
"It's not enough. It's okay, Hajime." Oikawa whispered, leaning his head down, kissing Hajime on the cheek.   
Suddenly Oikawa spun away, pressing a hand to his mouth. "Goodbye, Hajime."  
Oikawa mumbled as he stepped back out of the room, back through the hallway, where they had comforted each other after their loss to Kageyama and Karasuno. Oikawa let out a gasping breath, collapsing against the doorway.  
Hearing frantic footsteps behind, Oikawa turned l Hajime, who yelled,  
"Last time Tooru. Do- do you love me?"  
Oikawa smiled, genuine and happy as he swung open the door and meet Hajime's gaze, who had tears in his eyes as well.  
"Always, Iwa-chan."  
The door shut, cutting them off from each other and Oikawa let the tears run freely down his face.   
Don't worry Hajime, he thought.  
This is the last time I'll cry over you.

**Author's Note:**

> ..sorry :(


End file.
